


The Stranger The Better

by SaltyCalm



Series: You Do It Naturally [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Hozier Concert, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve has tattoos and piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/pseuds/SaltyCalm
Summary: Hozier was beautiful, the beer was decent, and the crowd was amazing.The only problem was that Bucky kept making accidental eye contact with the tattooed hottie one seat over. Every time he swayed, he accidentally let his eyes wander too far, and somehow the blonde was always facing his direction, too. So, they’ve been making weird eye contact and Bucky’s glanced away grimacing and blushing every time for about twenty minutes.-OrNabū made this poston twitter and I got suckered into writing it. So, less than 24 hours later, here it is! Hope you enjoy <3Edit 10/25/19:Nikkimade beautiful art based on the fic, so that is now included! Enjoy!





	The Stranger The Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadefilter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/gifts).

The room smelled like beer and sweat and stale cigarette smoke. The venue had stone pillars and vaulted ceilings, a cathedral-turned-performance-hall. Bodies thrummed, vibrating with excitement and movement; screams rang out over the tossing heads and stomping feet. The stage was lit with bright, psychedelic colors, and a broad-shouldered, long limbed man stood in the spotlight in front. A guitar was slung across his torso and his brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, loose strands framing his face as he crooned into the microphone. The crowd was absolutely enthralled, the energy swirling with every beat, and it was only the fourth song. 

Bucky took another sip from his beer, then tucked it into his arm and pulled out his phone. He opened it to Snapchat, then zoomed in on Hozier and held the video button down until it timed out. No caption needed, he sent it to the contact labeled “raw green bean.” The loading bar spun around the icon, so he tucked his phone back in his pocket and let it do its thing. It’s a good thing no one looked at Snapchat for emergency contacts, because Becca’s name in the app was absolutely unrecognizable. Besides, it changed every few weeks whenever they said or did something freshly hysterical and stupid.

It would be even better if she was here, in Row G Seat 24, the one on her ticket right next to his. They’d had this planned for two months, but the week before the concert Becca had gotten an assignment change from work. Bucky had whined and cajoled, but as the paper’s top journalist, Becca was getting sent to London to cover a breaking story and didn’t matter that Hozier was coming to Manhattan.

Hozier was beautiful, the beer was decent, and the crowd was amazing. But it didn’t make Bucky any less lonely.

He peeked his phone out of his pocket, checking for a notification that wasn’t going to be there. Becca was definitely asleep, and no one else was texting him at 10pm.

It’s fine. He was still here, seeing his favorite artist live, and Hozier was just as beautiful and amazing from thirty feet away as Bucky hoped he would be. He drained the rest of the beer from the plastic cup and tipped his head back, letting the heavy beat of “Sedated” thrum against his chest. If Becca was here, she’s be screaming and dancing, and probably crying from happiness. He’d have to hold her when every song started because she’d be losing her mind.

Fuck, he was lonely.

Would it be pathetic to get a third beer? He idly tapped his wallet in his back pocket and glanced back towards the bar, tucked behind a pillar and in the shadows of the harsh pink and blue spotlights. Not yet. He tried not to let his chest twinge as he let his eyes wander the crowd, people standing and swaying in front of their seats, hands waving in the air, some people with their arms around a partner, singing along together or making out to the music.

The spotlights swung down to sweep across the crowd, and for the first time, Bucky noticed the group of people to his left, one seat past Becca’s empty one. They were moving languidly to the beat and clapping, clearly having the time of their lives. The tallest of them had closely shaved dark hair and a gleaming grin, the curve of his bicep pressing against the sleeve of his t-shirt. Next to him was a petite redhead in a leather jacket and – were those leather pants, too? Impressive. And next to her, closest to Becca’s seat…

The spotlights swept a mix of bright white and orange light over the crowd again and wow, Bucky hadn’t gotten a proper look at him before, but he was _cute._ He was slim, and shorter, probably came to Bucky’s chest, and his dirty blond hair flopped over his forehead. His head was tipped up, mouth moving along with the words, and the light glinted off the stud in his earlobe. He raised a hand to push his bangs off his forehead, and – oh, fuck, this kid had ink: flowers and vines winding around his forearm. Bucky wondered if he had more, and where they were on his body if he did.

The guy turned, his eyes instantly meeting Bucky’s – fuck, was Bucky staring? He darted his gaze back to the stage, fidgeting. Maybe he should get that third beer.

Two songs later and another beer in hand, Bucky clapped his hands and sang along to “From Eden,” the music and Hozier’s sweet voice worming their way into his core and loosening the tension in his muscles. Or maybe that was the beer. Either way, he was determined to enjoy the experience for him and Becca both. He sent several more Snapchat videos peppered with emojis and let the shitty data connection try its best.

The only problem was that he kept making accidental eye contact with the tattooed hottie one seat over. Every time he swayed, he accidentally let his eyes wander too far, and somehow the blonde was always facing his direction, too. So, they’ve been making weird eye contact and Bucky’s glanced away grimacing and blushing every time for about twenty minutes. It was getting awkward and he felt like a creep.

_“Honey, this club here is stuck up,” _Hozier sung out over an electric guitar lick, and the crowd rallied their screams. Bucky let himself smile – this was a really good crowd. He glanced around, and there were the blonde’s eyes again, his face caught up in a wide-eyed smile. He said something, and Bucky could barely hear the surprisingly deep tone of his voice.

“What?” he shouted back and leaned over the seat between them.

“This is my favorite song!” the guy shouted, tipping his head towards Bucky’s ear. When Bucky turned back to him, he was grinning. He looked absolutely enraptured. Bucky found himself smiling back.

“I think mine is still coming up,” he said, leaning in to say it. The blonde shot him an acknowledging grin, then leaned in again.

“Steve.”

Bucky huffed a breath. Steve was fucking adorable. He bent down so his nose almost brushed the blonde strands. “You can call me Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you, Buck,” Steve held his hand out. Steve’s skin was smooth, and for as thin as he was, his grip was strong. Their hands released, and Bucky felt a warm thrum under his skin when he caught Steve’s eyes flick up and down his body. _Okay._

Bucky tried to keep his eyes on the stage, on Hozier’s lovely long legs and fingers and brown locks escaping his bun. It was hard when he was now aware of Steve casting small glances his way every few minutes.

When their looks met again properly, it was the start of “Shrike” and the crowd rustled as they sat down. Bucky smiled, and Steve tossed a bashful gaze down before scooting into the empty seat between them.

“I hope it’s okay if I sit here,” Steve said, his voice deep, a sweet contrast to the plucking of Hozier’s guitar.

Bucky shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips, “Be my guest.”

This one was quieter, so when Steve murmured, “Are you here with anyone?” Bucky could hear just fine.

“My sister and I bought tickets, but she’s a journalist and got put on a job in London last minute. She’s out of town this whole weekend.” He noticed Steve was intently watching his lips.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Steve said, earnest. He gave Bucky a sympathetic look, not pitying, and surprisingly kind. Bucky shook his head.

“It’s fine. At least one of us got to see him. We fucking love Hozier. If Becca was here she’d be sobbing.”

Steve reached down, and suddenly Bucky’s hand was in between both of Steve’s, cool and soft. “Yeah, but it’s shitty to not have your person to share this with.”

Bucky let himself look, _really look_ at Steve. His bright blue eyes gleamed under strong brows. His nose was a little crooked, like it was broken once and didn’t heal right. His lips looked soft and they were parted the barest amount. Bucky hadn’t wanted to kiss a total stranger this badly in who knows how long. How was this kid so adorably earnest and sexy at the same time?

His hand was still between Steve’s. He realized Steve’s thumb was idly rubbing over his knuckles. That warm thrum started up in his chest again.

“It’s okay,” he said finally. “Thanks. That means a lot.”

Steve looked away for a moment, and Bucky noticed the plastic hearing aid curved up behind the shell of Steve’s ear.

“This might be a bad time to be hitting on you – “ 

“No. No,” Buck said immediately, and squeezed his hand. “Please.”

Steve smirked, pleased. There was a little gleam in his eye, and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, the fucker.

A deep hum rang out over the space, and Bucky felt himself gasp. “Oh my god _ohmygod_.” He squeezed Steve’s hand – they were still holding hands? – and felt his breath pick up. “This is my favorite song.”

The crowd was up on their feet again, swaying and tipping in lazy, hypnotic movements to the droning hum and gentle, insistent beat. Bucky felt himself move, felt his hip brush up against Steve’s, and noticed how Steve didn’t move away.

_“There’s nothing sweeter than my baby. I’d never want once from the cherry tree. Cause my baby’s sweet as can be. She’d give me toothaches just from kissin’ me.” _Hozier’s rich voice rolled out over them.

Bucky closed his eyes, feeling an unexpected prickle. Maybe it was the song, maybe it was Becca being time zones away. Maybe it was this sweet stranger sidled up next to him. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and tipped his head back, trying to absorb every ounce of sound into his bones.

_“When my time comes around, lay me gently in the cold dark earth.”_ Fuck, _fuck. _This was why he was here. This song, played through his headphones hundreds, maybe thousands of times, in the dark when he was in his bunker, in the hospital when he couldn’t stand the beeping of the monitors anymore. At home, back in his childhood bedroom when he felt lost and formless. Every morning when he went to sweat his feelings out in the cold gym. Now it was coming to life around him, Hozier was _singing it in front of him_, right fucking there. He was alive with it.

He came to enough to realize he was leaning against Steve – or maybe Steve was learning against him. Either way, his bony shoulder was pressed up against Bucky’s ribs, and the weight of them pressed together was comforting and made Bucky feel like he was on fire all at once. He reached his arm across Steve’s back, letting his fingers brush across the middle of his back before settling lightly on Steve’s waist. He was about to lean down and ask if it was okay, but before he could Steve pressed himself closer, letting more of his weight lean against Bucky’s side.

He took that as an okay. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the song, leaned against each other and moving gently with the beat. Bucky kept his eyes closed for most it but spared himself a stray, drifting glance down at Steve in the middle.

_“…If the Lord don’t forgive me, I’d still have my baby and my babe would have me...”_

He’s not sure when their hands found each other again, but they did, palms pressed together, and Steve’s slender fingers threaded between his own.

_“_ _In the lowland plot I was free_ _. Heaven and hell were words to me.”_

Bucky felt his chest vibrate as he sang along to the last chorus.

_“When my time comes around_ _, lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave can hold my body down. I'll crawl home to her.”_

The final chord rang out, and the crowd screamed and clapped, and Bucky broke his hand from Steve’s to join in.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Bucky said. He knew there was a dazed, hazy smile on his face, but he couldn’t help it.

Steve laughed appreciatively. “It’s a fuckin good one.”

“Yeah, I…” Bucky found the words tumbling out, before he could even care if it was too soon to start opening up to a stranger. Something about Steve made it okay. “That song means so much to me. It was what I listened to when - when a lot of shitty stuff happened in my life.” He chewed his lip and looked down. “You know when you listen to something so much, it stops just being a song?”

Steve’s eyes glinted in the bright white and blue lights, studying him with a gravely serious look. “Yeah. Yeah, I get that.”

Bucky pursed his lips. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring the mood down or anything.”

“You didn’t.” Steve slipped his fingers between Bucky’s again. His hand was so fucking nice. Bucky found himself gripped by the urge to wrap Steve in his arms, hold him tighter. Kiss him. Ruin him. Never let him go. He met Steve’s eyes, and they looked at each other for far too long.

The stage lights suddenly dropped, and bright, harsh rays splayed out from the spotlights as a thudding beat reverberated through the crowd. It rumbled in Bucky’s chest, like he could feel it in each of his bones.

Hozier lifted the mic off the stand, one hand on his chest. _“I still watch you when you’re groovin’, as if through water from the bottom of a pool. You’re movin’ without movin’, and when you move, I’m moved.”_

Bucky dropped his head down, letting his nose press into Steve’s hair. He meant to say something, but as Steve tipped his head up, an insistent, hungry look in his eyes, anything he might have said slipped away.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked in a husky voice. “Forget I said it if that’s not what y –“

Bucky bent down the last few inches and pressed his lips to Steve’s, soft and hot and wet. They tasted a little bit like beer between them, but there was something else underneath, something just Steve’s. Bucky kissed him again, fervently, and gently caught Steve’s lower lip between his teeth.

He felt Steve’s hand against his neck, thumb pressed against his jaw as he tilted his face and kissed Bucky harder in return. Bucky felt a gentle, warm wetness and let his lips part more for Steve’s tongue, and then they were sucking and nibbling and tilting their faces one way and then the other, as if they needed it to live. 

Bucky was lightheaded when they came up for air. When he opened his eyes, Steve was looking up at him through hooded eyes and long lashes. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and deliberately flicked his eyes back down to Bucky’s lips.

“You better not be done already,” Steve said, a little breathless.

Bucky let out a warm chuckle. He tipped his chin up, gesturing. “What about your friends?”

Steve looked over his shoulder, following Bucky’s gaze. The tall guy had one arm loosely tossed over the redhead’s shoulders, and they were giving Steve matching, devilish smirks. The man gave Steve an almost imperceptible wave before they turned their attention back to the stage.

“I don’t think Sam or Nat mind.” Steve turned fully back to Bucky and brought their faces close. Bucky felt himself smile, and he let their noses brush against each other for one drawn out moment before Steve was kissing him again. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and pushed one hand into blonde hair. He felt pressure against his hips, and there were Steve’s fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer, their bodies flush. Bucky felt more than heard himself whimper and swiped his tongue between Steve’s lips, kissing back harder, hungrily.

_“So move me, baby__. Shake like the bough of a willow tree. You do it naturally. Move me, baby.” _Hozier engulfed them, the thud of the drums echoed the bump of Bucky’s heartbeat. Steve’s lips were soft but now he was kissing rough, sucking and nibbling at Bucky’s lips and making him dizzy all over again. He darted his tongue in and around Bucky’s mouth, and it was driving him crazy. He chased Steve’s mouth with increasing fervor, the blood rushing around his ears swirling with the wailing synthesizer and cymbal crashes and the tambourine beating against Hozier’s chest.

Steve broke them mid-kiss, once, to suck in a shaky breath and murmur, “Fuck. _Fuck_, you’re –“ before he gripped Bucky by his jacket front and slotted their kiss-swollen mouths against each other again.

Their kisses slowed, eventually, to the solid press of lips against one another, unmoving but drinking each other in, harsh breaths through their noses, hands still gripped close, hauling each other back as they moved slowly from side to side.

_“_ _So move me, baby_ _. Like you've nothin' left to lose. And nothin' to prove. Move me, baby_ _.” _

Steve’s next kiss was light, gentle, and electrifying to Bucky’s overwhelmed senses. In return Bucky pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. His cheek. The soft skin at his jaw below his ear.

Their hands were around each other, tangled up in hair and clothing and belt loops. Bucky looked at Steve in awe.

“Steve, sweetheart,” he started.

Steve quirked one eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

Bucky was still kiss-drunk and there was nothing to say, so he shook his head and settled for tugging Steve closer.

Sometime during “Take Me To Church” Bucky sent off another video to Becca and switched to the front-facing camera halfway through to make an excited face. On a whim he turned the camera toward Steve at the very end and zoomed in on his face.

“C’mere Steve,” Bucky swiped to the camera again, in selfie mode, and lifted his arm for Steve to tuck in. Steve obliged, and they turned smiles to the camera. Bucky typed out a quick “this is steve we just met and we’ve been making out the last 4 songs” as the caption before sending it to Becca.

By the time Hozier and Alana Henderson were crooning _“__After the insects have made their claim__, I'd be home with you, I'd be home with you,” _Bucky was slowly coming to the realization that this wasn’t going to last forever, as nice as it would be to kiss Steve while Hozier serenaded live for the rest of his existence.

He unlocked his phone again, “Would you?” Steve obliged happily, typing in his phone number and listing _Steve Rogers (from Hozier Concert) _as his contact name. Bucky smiled idiotically at the screen before pocketing his phone. He ran one hand lightly up Steve’s side. “I’d really,” he cleared his throat, suddenly self-conscious, “I’d like to see you again.”

Steve flicked a wolfish grin up at him, chin tipped up, tongue trailing along the inner curve of his lips. This fucker. “Well, I’m hungry. And I think there’s 24-hour fast food on this block somewhere.”

“Oh, is that so?” Bucky caught Steve’s chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, resisting the need to bend down and kiss him for the thousandth time that night.

“Mmhm.” Steve’s lips teased into a smile.

It was too much to resist. Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’m happy to drive you home, too. If that’s okay.”

“You sure? I’m in Brooklyn.”

Bucky gazed down at him in surprise. “No shit?”

“Born and raised.” Steve said proudly.

“Huh. Me too.” And then they were smiling at each other again, and Bucky felt an insistent flutter kick up beneath his skin again.

━━━━━━ ❖ ━━━━━━ 

Bucky woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through unfamiliar windows and sheets that smelled musky and sweet. He blinked and stretched, his eyes settling on his phone plugged into the wall a few feet away. Thank goodness Steve had a charger that fit –

_Steve._

With some effort Bucky rolled over gently in the sheets to see a pile of mussed up dirty blonde hair sticking up above the comforter. Bucky realized he could hear Steve’s steady breathing, the gentlest wheeze on every exhale.

He eased carefully out of the sheets, the air stinging his bare skin. He knelt next to his phone and saw 15 notifications, all from Becca. He went to the text messages first.

** _Me: Hey_ **

** _Me: Just woke up_ **

** _Me: What time is it there?_ **

In a second, the typing bubbles appeared.

** _Becc: It’s evening. Long day. Thanks for sending all the videos. Fucking hate I missed it. _ **

Bucky started to type back, then stopped when the bubbles continued.

** _Becc: I hope you’re with that cutie. _ **

Bucky breathed a laugh out through his nose.

** _Me: Yeah, I’m with Steve. He’s amazing. Come back so you can meet him. _ **

At the rustling of the sheets he glanced over his shoulder to see Steve stretching out under the sheets with a soft murmur.

Bucky tapped out one more message.

** _Me: Speaking of, he’s waking up. ttyl <3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier songs referenced in this fic in order of appearance:
> 
> Someone New (title)
> 
> Sedated  
From Eden  
Dinner & Diatribes  
Shrike  
Work Song  
Movement  
Take Me To Church  
In A Week
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thanks again to Nabū for the original prompt and encouragement!
> 
> 10/25/19 added note to say THANK YOU to all of the lovely people on twitter who were so thrilled about Nabū's idea, and then so supportive of this fic!  
[Nabu's twitter](https://twitter.com/fadefilter)  
[Nikki's twitter](https://twitter.com/nalonzooo)  
[My twitter](https://twitter.com/sunbardy)


End file.
